Hetalia x Reader Drabbles
by NinjalyJen
Summary: This is a series of Hetalia x Reader reader insert drabbles. Most of these are romance, although other genres are supported. Rated T, although I will *not* write lemons/excplicit content stories.
1. Banana in Your Ear (America)

**BANANA IN YOUR EAR**

"Candy mountain! Candy mountain! You fill me with sweet sugary goodness!~" You and Alfred chanted happily, skipping around the desk of a very annoyed Englishman.

"Aagh! Won't you bloody twits shut the bloody hell up?"

You and Alfred exchanged a glance. Even though you'd been going at this for over an hour, neither of you felt the need to stop. "Nope! Put a banana in your ear! You will never be happy if you live your life in fear! It's true, so true-"

"Aaah!" Arthur ran out of the room, his hands on his head. "I can't take this anymore!"

You and Alfred stopped skipping and grinned at each other.

"The Brit got owned." Alfred smirked at you.

You laughed. "Arthur sure could use a banana in his ear."

Alfred's face cracked into a giant smile, and he laughed with you. "Totally, dude!"

"I am a millipede, I am amazing…"

And so your victory celebration began.


	2. Rain (EnglandxReader)

**RAIN**

"I HATE RAIN!"

The shout echoed through the old brick house, blending in with the sound of rain constantly thumping on the roof. You were sick and tired of rain. Sure, rain was to be expected in England- but it hadn't stopped for three days straight. Even for the Rock, that was a ridiculous amount of time.

"Dang it, if I hear one more drop of rain, I'm going to die!" You dropped your head into your hands and dug your nails into your hair. What on earth had made you accept Arthur's invitation to spend Christmas at his place? All the rain was bad enough, but worse yet, Arthur had been acting extremely moody the entire time. And it was _Christmas._

A silent sob shook your body. "This is ridiculous," A hot tear fell out of your eye and onto your jeans. "I'll just leave a nice little note and get out. He obviously doesn't want me here."

You took in a deep breath and stood up from your chair. Your bags were still lying around your room messily, but you didn't care. Arthur would send you your things as soon as he found out you were gone.

You walked into the dimly-lit hallway and started for the door. _Escape._

The rain started pounding harder on the roof. You glared at the floor and kept walking.

"_, I need to talk to you."

You jumped and let out a surprised shriek. That hadn't been rain falling harder; it'd been Arthur's footsteps.

"Bloody hell, Arthur! You scared the living daylights out of me." As you turned around to face him, you noticed that the British man was looking especially uncomfortable. You mentally hoped that he wasn't going to get all grumpy at you again.

"I-I'm sorry," He raised his green eyes to meet yours. "_, where are you planning on going?"

Now it was your turn to stammer. "W-what?" You felt a red tinge travel up your face. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't lie." Arthur shook his head and sighed. "It's because of me, isn't it?"

You blinked. You hadn't thought that Arthur had noticed your unease. "Well, um, the rain…" You motioned to the door. "The rain's been messing with my head."

Arthur nodded. "I see. Nevertheless, I do owe you an apology." He took a step closer to you. "I've been, well… distracted the past couple of days. And, unfortunately, I've been taking it out on you. I'm sincerely sorry, _."

He was… apologizing?

"Arthur, it's not like you did anything wrong." You said, mentally facepalming as you realized how idiotic of an idea it was to sneak out. "I just got silly and emotional and decided to leave. That wasn't your fault."

"Yes, _, it was."

You rolled your eyes in the midst of a small smile. "Don't play this game with me, Arthur."

"No, listen to me. I…" Arthur blinked and looked down at the ground, searching for the right words. When it seemed that he'd re-gathered his thoughts, he looked back into your eyes. "_You've_been distracting me, _. I just… don't know how to act around you; especially alone. Um…" He shuffled his feet a bit. "I love you, _."

"What?" Your jaw dropped.

"I-I understand if you feel differently." Arthur put in quickly. "I just… thought you deserved the truth."

The pieces of the past three days were starting to come together. Arthur's weird behavior around you was starting to make sense now.

"So…" You said, still unsure of what had just happened. "You love me?"

Arthur nodded fiercely. "Very much,"

A smile appeared on your face- the first genuine one of the Christmas holidays. "I think we should discuss this over some tea, Arthur."

A look of surprise formed on Arthur's face, quickly followed by a pleased smile. "A splendid idea,"

As you and Arthur started walking away from the door, not even the rain dampened your spirits.


	3. His Kind of Love (Canada x Reader)

**HIS KIND OF LOVE**

You looked down at your cup of coffee. The brown liquid was cold; the paper cup had scarcely touched your lips. Tim Hortons's coffee was your absolute favorite, but right now you didn't have the heart to drink it. Your boyfriend was being quieter than usual, and it was worrying you. Being that Matthew Williams was more of the sensitive type, you figured something was up.

"Matt," You turned the coffee cup around in your gloved hands, trying to draw warmth from the drink. "You asked me out for coffee to tell me something, didn't you?"

The blond man was quiet. He looked down at his coffee for what seemed liked ages before raising his head and meeting your eyes. "_, I…" he sighed.

You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to tell that he was nervous. Gently, you reached out your hand and placed it on his fidgeting one. "Matt, it's okay. I promise I won't bite."

"Y-you love me, right?"

A pang hit you in the chest. All those years of being overlooked by all of the countries were still ingrained into Matthew's mind. You gave his hand a comforting squeeze. "I love you more than anything in the world, Matt. You know that."

He pushed up his glasses. "And, um, are you happy? You know, like... with us?

You nodded. "Very," There wasn't a doubt in your mind that the Canadian man sitting across from you was the love of your life. "Hon, what's the matter?"

Matthew nervously ran a hand through his hair. "I… I just feel like I'm not good enough for you. A-and that I'm not living up to what you want,"

"You are everything I want, love." A small smile broke out on your face. "Who was the one who helped me out in the Great War, hmm?"

"America and, um, me,"

You chuckled. "If giving my country's people leftovers from McDonald's counts as help, then I suppose Alfred helped a tiny bit." Your gaze turned more serious, and you leaned closer to Matthew. "Matthew, you stood up for me when no one else did. You helped me regain my freedom. And after the war, you continually helped me. You were my first ally; and now look where we are. Matt, I only want you to be you."

Shy blue eyes gazed deeply into yours. "You don't wish I was, um, a little bolder?"

You smiled. "Because standing up in the middle of a world meeting arguing for the survival of a little country called _ isn't bold?"

Matthew blushed. "I don't know… I guess you sorta… I couldn't lose you."

"Matt," You stood up and walked over to where he sat. "All I need is you. Your love is absolutely perfect, and I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Matthew smiled and stood up. "Thanks. I love you, _."

"I love you too." You leaned into his chest, your smile growing wider as Matt's hold around you became tighter. This was truly all you needed.


	4. Diamonds (Canada x Reader)

**DIAMONDS**

"Okay, I just spent over two hundred dollars in one store. We seriously need to go someplace I can't afford to buy anything." You said as you lugged your three Forever 21 bags over your shoulders.

Your long-time best friend, Matthew, nodded. "I know how you feel. I'm broke after buying these Reeboks." He held up a pair of brand-new, high quality skates that he had bought a few hours ago during your mall venture. "But _, um, that black shirt with the sparkles r-really looks good on you."

You rolled your eyes. "Yeah, yeah,"

"Really, _! People should take your picture because you're so beautiful." The Canadian's face pinked a bit.

"Let me know when they do." You joked half-heartedly. The truth was, you didn't think you were pretty. After being victimized by your father as a child, you had never trusted anyone – minus Matthew – and never, ever dared to think that you looked even decent. Matthew always told you that you looked amazing, but you didn't believe him. In your mind, beauty was a state you'd never reach.

"Hey, _," Matthew knocked your train of thoughts off the track. "Let's go to Elegant Diamonds. It's your favorite store, and, um, it's out of your price range."

A smile brightened up your face. "It sounds great, Matt."

As the two of you walked into the store, you felt immediately in heaven. Diamonds glittered under glass cases everywhere you looked. There were wedding rings, necklaces, earrings, bracelets, anklets; everything was studded with diamonds.

"They're beautiful," You breathed, in awe of the sight you had seen so many times.

"They are." Matthew agreed. "But not as beautiful as s-some other things."

"Matt, you're weird." You shook your head. "Nothing's prettier than a diamond. They're the ultimate beauties of the world."

"Um, well… I think… you're the u-ultimate beauty of the w-world."

You paused. Matthew was comparing you to diamonds? The super-shy Matthew Williams was comparing you to _diamonds_!?

"Really, Matt," You began nervously. "I'm not."

"You are, _." Matthew turned to you and put his hands on your shoulders. There was a smile on his bright red face. "_, you've come through a lot. But, well, um, j-just like a diamond, you're unbreakable."

"Yeah, but-"

He shook his head. "No buts. You're beautiful, _. I mean it."

You were shocked. Was this really happening? Did someone actually think you were beautiful? "I…"

Matthew smiled shyly at you, his face still red as a tomato. "J-just see yourself like I do, _: the most beautiful girl ever."

Tears threatened to fall from your eyes. Someone actually cared. "I'll work on it, Matt. I promise."


	5. How Do I Look? (America x Reader)

_Author's Note: This is based off of what my oh-so-America-like brother said to me when I got my bangs cut. I thought it was funny, and that it was so totally something Alfred would say. XD_

**HOW DO I LOOK?**

You were excited. You and your long-time crush, Alfred F. Jones, were finally going ona date; your first date, to be exact. In honour of the occasion, you had had your hair cut in a cute layered style with slightly angled bangs. You were hoping that Alfred would like it.

As you walked into the restaurant were you two were meeting up for dinner, you quickly pulled out your cellphone and inspected yourself in your mirror app. "Perfect," You declared, pocketing your phone.  
"Hey, _! I got us a table over here."

You smiled and looked over where Alfred sat at a two-person booth. The American was dressed in jeans and a nice polo shirt- apparently he, too, had gotten a little fancied up for your guys' first date. "Hey, Alfred." You walked over to the table and started to sit down.

"No- wait!" Alfred scurried over and pulled your chair out for you. "The hero's gotta do that. It's in every movie!"

You smiled. Even though he'd admittedly gotten his polite gesture from the movies, you didn't care. It was sweet of him to remember. "So, what do you think?" You motioned to your outfit once the two of you were seated.

"You always look beautiful, _." Alfred shot you a goofy grin.

You smiled. "Thanks, Alfred; but what do you think about my hair?"

"Um... it looks the same."

You shook your head. "No, I got bangs done, see?" You pointed to your forehead.

Alfred looked closely at you. "Oh yeah, you did!"

"What'd you think?"

Alfred grinned. "Dude, you look like Gwen Stacy from The Amazing Spider-Man!"

Cue facepalm.


	6. Sparkles (Russia x Reader)

**SPARKLES**

The sparkles in your eyes were enough.  
It had only been when he met you that Ivan had started to smile. He couldn't help it. How could one _not _smile in your presence? You were always so cheerful, so silently happy. You were for real. That was the reason Ivan loved you.  
The day Ivan proposed to you, _ _, was the happiest day of his life. The way your eyes sparkled with joy and tears as you said yes made him feel... happy... for the first time in a long time. The feeling was unusual to him. He wasn't sure what to think. He just knew that he liked it.  
The sparkles in your eyes were enough.


	7. Toys (Sealand x Reader)

_Author's Note: Hehe, in case anyone is wondering why the bloody hell a lot of these are Christmas-based drabbles, it's because I did a December drabble challenge._

**TOYS**

"Merry Christmas, Peter!" You called in a sing-song tone as you skipped across a giant dock also known as Sealand.  
Thirteen-year-old Peter Kirkland turned around. A smile appeared on the young boy's face when he saw you. "Merry Christmas, _!"  
You grinned and gave your best friend a hug. "Okay, now I seriously need you to tell me what you want for Christmas. Like, everything. I totally haven't got you your present yet, so you seriously need to tell me." You pulled out a pad and pencil from your jean pocket and went into reporter mode.  
To an outsider, the friendship between the two of you had to be the weirdest thing since the beginning of Sealand's existance (which you did _not_ think was weird, by the way). Sealand was an unrecognized micronation, little brother to England, while you were a new,fast-developingEuropean nation, little sister to Poland. In all honest, you guys didn't care that you were labeled freakshows. As long as you were friends, life was good.  
Peter adjusted his sailor hat and grinned. "Are you sure you've got enough room for my Christmas list on paper?"  
You nodded eagerly. "Totally!"  
"Okay, then. For Christmas, I want a Dark Knight Lego Batman set, a Mars bar, a Star Wars colouring book, a Captain America action figure, a cap gun, a Star Wars: The Clone Wars Lego set, that awesome Hot Wheels race track that just came out last month, and I think that's it."  
You nodded, furiously scribbling the list down on your notepad. "That's a lot of toys, Peter. Like, seriously, do all of them even exist?"  
Peter nodded. "They do. But those are only what I want third-most for Christmas."  
Your eyebrows shot up. "Seriously? Third-most? Okay..." You flipped over to the next page of your notepad. "What's next?"  
"The thing I want second-most for Christmas is for everyone else to recognize me as a country." Peter said.  
You frowned. That was only what the boy wanted secondly? "I recognize you, Peter." You said, turning your look of confusion to a soft smile. "You're, like, the coolest country ever!"  
Peter shot you a determined smile. "Thanks, _!" The boy suddenly looked serious. "What I really, really want for Christmas is..." He pulled himself up to his full height and said, "_, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me on Saturday."  
You paused. Then, the after reaction hit with full force. "Seriously? That is like, totally random but totally awesome."  
Peter grinned. "Yeah, I'm serious."  
A sly smile wrote itself on your face. "I'll have to think about it." At Peter's immediate crestfallen reaction, you said, "Yup, I thought about it. Like, yes!"  
Peter looked at you, a look of excitement on his face. "Bloody hell yes! I, uh, I can walk you there at about five?"  
You giggled. "Sounds good."  
This was unreal. Your long-time best friend had just asked you out. Everything was perfect. Now, all you needed was advice from your brother on what to wear.


	8. Keep Me Warm (America x Reader)

_Author's Note: I forgot to mention this before, but reviews containing ideas for new drabbles would be greatly appreciated!_

**KEEP ME WARM**

"WE SURVIVED!"

The neighborhood echoed with your shouts. Lights started turning on in houses, and tired people yelled at you to be quiet.

You giggled, then cupped your hands around your mouth. "WE'RE STILL ALIVE, SUCKAS!"

Next to you, your best friend, Alfred F. Jones, was shaking with laughter. "HA HA! THE HERO'S ALIVE!"

You laughed and skipped down the sidewalk. "So much for the end of the world."

Alfred grinned and walked over to you. "Yup! I told Arthur I'd survive."

Your eyes widened. "That crowfood-eating jerk! He didn't want you to survive, did he?"

Alfred laughed. "Dude, we should go to his place next to announce the news."

A cold wind blew by and you shivered. In all your excitement about surviving December 21, 2012, you had forgotten to wear a coat.

"S-sounds like a g-good idea." You said, teeth chattering.

Alfred frowned at you. "You okay, _?"

You looked up at him and nodded, still shivering. "Dang wind s-started up, that's all."

"Hey, here," Alfred pulled off his bomber jacket. "Wear this." He extended it to you.

You smiled a little. "That's sweet, Alfred; thanks." You gratefully pulled on the jacket. "Are you gonna be okay, though?"

"Just keep the hero warm." Alfred grinned.

You rolled your eyes and hugged him. "Ready to roll, Superman?"

"Absolutely! To the Brit's house!"

"WE SURVIVED!"


	9. Unexpected Gift (Poland x Reader)

**UNEXPECTED GIFT**

"_, I, like, seriously need that Bluenotes shirt you borrowed from me last week."

"What? Feliks, I borrowed it from you yesterday."

"And last week. You know it's, like, dangerous when you borrow my clothes past the agreed day."

You blushed and nodded. The last time you had taken one of his hats, he had given you a giant rant about how it was 'like, totally unfit' to borrow something longer than you had originally planned."Okay, so I like the shirt. But really, why do you need it now? It's December 23rd. I can just give it to you after the Christmas rush."

Feliks put his hands on your shoulders and shook his head. "I need it today."

You sighed. "Okay, okay. When you drop me off, I'll grab it for you, deal?"

The Polish man nodded. "Totally,"

You two continued to walk toward the mall doors. You thought and thought, but you couldn't figure out why on earth Feliks needed that shirt before Christmas.

It didn't cross your mind that perhaps Feliks was giving the shirt to you for a Christmas present.


	10. Christmas This Year (England x Reader)

_Author's Note: There! Now all of my silly little Christmas drabbles from that December challenge are done._

**CHRISTMAS THIS YEAR**

"And now, for the last present," You pulled out a small blue box from underneath the Christmas tree and handed it to your husband. "Prepared to be amazed, love."

Arthur Kirkland took the gift. "Thank you, _. I'm actually quite excited about this; you've been playing it up for a week now."

You grinned, your eyes shining. "I know you'll like it."

Arthur smiled softly at you. "Of course I will. Alright, here goes." He took off the ribbon in a neat and quick manner, then opened the box. He picked up a slip of paper that was at the bottom of the box. "What on earth is this?" He frowned thoughtfully and began to read. "...both are in pefect health... pregnancy test positive..." Arthur's jaw dropped and he looked at you. "_? You... you're..."

You nodded excitedly. "Arthur, we're having a baby."

The British man was stunned. He just sat there, mouth open, frozen. For a moment, you wondered if he was happy or not.

"_," He finally said. "That just made Christmas this year complete."

You climbed into his lap and hugged him. "You're gonna be the best father in the world."

"Mm, perhaps, but I'll be nothing compared to the mother you'll be.

You leaned up and kissed him. "I love you."

Arthur's green eyes looked down at you lovingly as he held you. "I love you too, _."


	11. Hero By Your Side (America x Reader)

_Author's Note: This drabble was made as a kind of a hurt/comfort story for myself, 'cause I can relate all of my problems to it. I'm putting it up on fanfiction 'cause I hope that someone else will find a bit of light in it too. :)_

**HERO BY YOUR SIDE**

It was just too much.

A tear escaped your eye and fell down to your chin. _No, no, no! Don't cry- _But it was too late. Before you knew it, tears were streaming down your face and your shoulders were shaking with silent sobs.

You gloomily laid your head on the table you were sitting at. Ever since that day, nothing had gone right. It seemed like all you could do right was cry; and that wasn't helping anybody. You felt purely and utterly alone.

"_?"

Crap. You had forgotten that you were in the W Academy school library.

Quickly, you sat up straight and wiped your eyes. "Y-yes, Alfred?"

Your best friend looked down at you, concern shining in his baby blue eyes. "Are you okay, _?"

You stifled a sob and eagerly nodded. "Yup!"

A light smile grace Alfred's face. "Don't lie. You're not very good at it." He took a step towards you and wiped a tear off of your cheek, then held up his hand for you to see. His fingers were tipped black with your mascara.

"Oh," You muttered. "Um, well, I guess I've maybe been... not so okay."

Alfred took a seat next to you and put his arm around your shoulders. "_, tell me when you're sad, okay? I don't like seeing you hurt. It's my duty as the hero to make you feel better."

The sweet inoccence of his words made you tear up again. "Oh, Alfred," You hugged your friend and buried your head into his chest, tears starting to leak out of your eyes again. "Promise me you won't leave." You mumbled into his shirt.

"I promise, _, that I will always be here. You've got the hero's word on it."

Yes, your burden was too much for you to carry.

But with a hero by your side, maybe you'd get through this mess.


	12. Not Alone (Germany x Reader)

**NOT ALONE**

"I'm sorry, _."

You sniffed and wiped away a stray tear. "N-no, it's okay. Bob had a good, long life. He was my best friend for eighteen years."

A firm, gloved hand rested itself on your shoulder. "I… I just don't vant you to be lonely, _."

You turned from your dog's grave to face Ludwig Beilschmidt, your ally and friend. "W-well, I doubt I'll be lonely. Feliciano's always around, and Kiku…" A small smile appeared on your face as you leaned over to Ludwig and gently kissed him on the cheek. The German's face immediately turned red.

"_-_?" He stuttered.

You smiled sweetly. "And I've got you!~"


	13. Last Moments (Canada x Reader)

**LAST MOMENTS**

"You doin' okay, _?" Matthew asked, pulling his arm a little tighter around your shoulders as you nearly stumbled in the snow.

You flashed Matthew a smile. "I'm fine," you lied.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should take it easier… remember what the doctors said about oncoming paralysis."

"Nonsense, Matt," – even though you knew it was the opposite – "I don't even feel the symptoms they talked about." – Even though you knew that today would be the last day you'd ever walk.

Matt's concerned blue eyes met your e/c ones. "You sure?"

You smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Positive; now, are we gonna go skating or what?"

You knew the doctors were right. You knew that you were dying. But you didn't say anything about it to Matthew; you wanted these last moments to be special. You wanted your last day of full ability to be spent with the man you loved.


	14. An Unneeded Hero (America x Reader)

_Author's Note: This would have to be the first angst-y story of this series. Hope you like it anyways!~_

**AN UNNEEDED HERO**

It was going to be a good day. Alfred F. Jones grinned to himself as he walked down the lane to her house. His new video game had come in the mail this morning, and he knew that she'd want to play it with him.

Alfred rapped loudly on the familiar blue door. "_, it's me!"

There was no reply.

Alfred frowned and knocked louder on the door. "Wake up, _! My game came in; we gotta try it out!" Again, there was no reply. Deciding to test fate, he turned the knob. The door opened. He walked into the house, an eerie coldness threatening to creep into his bones. "_?" Something was wrong. She was never this quiet.

Alfred ran up the stairs and burst into her room. Empty pill bottles were strewn across the room, and on the bed sat a girl with cut marks all over her arms, a knife in her hand.

All predictions of what a beautiful day this could be melted away, and Alfred ran to the girl. "_, you told me you had stopped." Pain leaked into his voice. "Please, let me-"

"There's nothing you can do." The girl said, stone-facedly staring at the wall.

"Of course there is!" Alfred said, bringing his arms around the girl, only to be coldly pushed away.

"I don't need your help!" The girl yelled. "I don't want your help."

Nothing hurt more than a hero being unable to save a citizen in need.


	15. McDonald's (France x Reader)

_Author's Note: I hate being mean to France, but when I got this idea, I just *couldn't* resist!_

**MCDONALD'S**

"Dinner?" You squeaked into the phone.

"_Oui, mon cheri_… is something wrong?"

"Ah… sort of, well…" You wracked your brain for a way out. "This is strictly a business meeting, right?"

"_Oui_," You could literally see Francis's wink

"McDonald's!"

"…what?"

"We'll go to McDonald's. Lots of people, classic American food, more people… sound good?"

"Uh, are you-"

"Great! I'll see you there at seven." You ended the call before Francis could say anything.

Virginity: saved.


	16. Tea (England)

**TEA**

"Arthur, there's something wrong with my tea."

Arthur sighed. "You put cream in it again, didn't you?"

"Yeah; but you do that all the time! It shouldn't look this weird."

"Did you put cream in your _mint _tea?"

"…yes,"

Arthur shook his head. "_, you have a lot to learn."

_Author's Note: Because when you put cream in your mint tea, the cream curdles. I learned this the hard way. XD_


	17. Unfair World (Latvia x Reader)

_Author's Note: I am aware that this isn't *really* a Latvia x Reader story... the idea was that you and Latvia might have had something... and now you can't. ANGST!_

**UNFAIR WORLD**

There was always something wrong with this world.

You pulled your threadbare jacket tighter around your body in a feeble attempt to block out the harsh iciness of November's wind. Why was it that just when you get accepted, you get kicked out? This seemed to be the pattern of your life. Just as he had started to warm up to you… just as you had started to trust him… that was the moment the USSR didn't need you anymore.

Was this your fate; to stand alone, a victim to Siberia's cruel weather games?

"Latvia…" The last word to escape your lips fell to the wind, unheard, just as you fell to the snow, lifeless.


	18. Worthwhile (Poland x Reader)

_Author's Note: The Polish word 'złoty' is a word for currency in Poland. About three of those equal one American dollar._

**WORTHWHILE**

__  
"And then he was like, yeah, 84 _złoty_, and I was like, for paint? No way! And he was like, yes way, and I totally…"

You watched Feliks intently as he rambled on. You found it intriguing, the way he could shut out the world and focus on the mere trivial.

"Feliks, I love you."

"And it was totally-" Feliks stopped and stared at you. "_, are you serious?"

You nodded. "Very,"

Feliks smiled and brought his arm around you. "I love you too, _."

You smiled back into his blue eyes. "You _do _pay attention."

"Only when it's worthwhile," He leaned down and kissed you.


	19. Speed Limits (Switzerland x Reader)

_Author's Note: And yes, the Swiss actually turn off their cars at stop signs. XD_

**SPEED LIMITS**

"Vash, what are you doing?"

The Swiss man frowned at you. "I am stopping at the stop sign. Do they not do that in your country?"

"Of course we stop when we have to. But," you motioned to his lifeless ignition. "We don't usually park at the stop signs."

Vash's expression didn't change. "What is it I always tell you? Saving-"

"Saving money is important." You rolled your eyes. "I know. Still," A teasing twinkle entered your eye. "I'm sure your Volkswagen can do better than that."

"Try it on someone else; we're going at the speed limit."

…bloody Swiss.


	20. Family (Asian Countries)

**FAMILY**

"I have the most messed-up family."

This was not how I envisioned New Year's was going to be. China was trying to convince Japan that he was the younger nation's older brother, Hong Kong and South Korea were arguing about the food preparations, and Taiwan... actually, I had no idea where Taiwan was.

I shook my head and looked at the nations. They may have been crazy, but they were my siblings.

They were family.


	21. Close (America x Reader)

**CLOSE**

You were starting to regret letting Alfred F. Jones talk you into climbing forty feet into the air.

"Alfred, I'm scared." Your eyes were closed, and your arms were tightly wrapped around the trunk of the tree. You had always been scared of heights, and climbing a seriously tall tree did _not_ help to lessen that fear.

"Yo, dudette, what's wrong?"

A slight whimper escaped your lips, and you help on closer to the tree. "Alfred, I-I'm really scared. T-too high…"

"Hey," All of a sudden, the American nation's voice was right behind you, and his hand was on your shoulder. "Are you scared, _?"

You nodded, too petrified to notice his oblivious statement. "P-please b-bring me down."

"Totally not a problem; I'm the hero, after all."

As Alfred wrapped an arm around you and helped you climb down the tree, you had to silently thank your fear of heights. This way, you'd be saved from the Creepy Tree of Death, and be held very close to Alfred in the process.


	22. Thinking of You (North Italy x Reader)

_I'll watch the night turn light blue_

_ But it's not the same without you_

_ 'Cause it takes two to whisper quietly_

Feliciano had been off at war for over a year now. As you looked up at the stars and thought of him, a slight ache took hold of your heart. You missed your boyfriend. You missed the way he'd obsess over pasta, the way he called you 'beautiful' and always treated you like a princess, the way he'd hug you so tightly until you couldn't breathe because the British were mentioned. As you looked up at the stars that night, you wanted nothing more than to have your beloved Feliciano beside you, right where he belonged.

_ The silence isn't so bad_

_ 'Til I look at my hands and feel sad_

_ 'Cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly_

"Ve, _,"

You giggled to yourself. Now you were even hearing Feliciano's adorable voice in your head.

"_, I'm-a home!"

You froze. Was it possible? Could that be more than just a voice in your head? Could it be…

"Feliciano," You breathed his name as your gazes met. Your boyfriend's beautiful amber eyes were lit up at the sight of you; and you imagined your own e/c orbs weren't dim either.

Before you could react, you found yourself enveloped in a giant hug. Warm breath that smelled comfortingly like pasta blew against your skin, causing you to shiver in delight. It had been so long since he had held you in his arms.

"_Bella _[1], I-a missed-a you." Feliciano said, pulling away from you only to gently press his lips against yours in a sweet kiss.

You savored the kiss for a few moments before pulling back. "Feliciano, I missed you too." You brought your hands up and ran your fingers through his brown hair. "I love you."

"_Ti amo _[2], _." He murmured, pulling you into another giant hug.

As you rested your head against Feliciano's chest, a feeling of completion took over your heart. Without your lover, you were nothing – nobody. But with him, you felt like you could rule the world.

_Because when I think of you, I don't feel so alone_

"Ve, _?" Feliciano murmured into your ear.

"Yes?"

"Germany didn't-a have lots of-a pasta. Can you-a make-a me some?"

A little smile formed on your lips. "Of course, Feliciano,"

It was true. Feliciano Vargas made you feel complete.

_Author's Note: The song that this drabble has a few lyrics to it plastered all around the place is called "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City. I highly recommend that you listen to this song before/after/while reading this drabble. Totally clean song!_

[1] – Beautiful

[2] – I love you.


	23. Annoying (France x Reader)

**ANNOYING**

"Am I annoying you, _cheri_?"

You rolled your eyes. "No, Francis, you're not."

The Frenchman let out a small chuckle and began to run his hands through your hair. "What about this, my _belle_?"

Even though you hated physical contact, you were not about to let Francis win. You see, earlier that day, Francis had accused you of being 'high-strung and easy to annoy'. You had protested, and so the challenge began. Francis was allowed to do everything in his power (decently, though – that was your one rule) to annoy you and prove his point. The challenge had been going on for an hour now, but you were still winning.

"No," You said calmly. "I'm still not annoyed."

France didn't reply, which you found odd. Usually, he'd have some comeback or weird 'honhonhon'-type laugh when you said no to him. This time, the room was silent. He had even stopped stroking your hair.

"Francis, what the heck are you up to? I know you're-"

Suddenly, you were cut off by (alas) more physical contact.

Soft, warm lips were pressed against your own, causing your eyes to widen in surprise. But what was even more surprising was the fact that you did nothing about it – you didn't even pull away.

"Well?" Francis murmured when he finally pulled away from you. "Annoyed yet~?"


	24. Bravado (Spain x Reader)

**BRAVADO**

"_Chica_ [1], pass the tomatoes!" Antonio Fernandez Carriedo smiled that sunny smile at you, causing you to crack a smile of your own.

"Here you go." You handed him two of the bright red fruits.

Antonio chuckled. "_Gracias _[2] _! The salad's going to be perfect with these."

A slight smirk crossed your face. You bet Antonio would put tomatoes in anything – not just a simple garden salad like the one you two were making.

Suddenly, a thought struck you.

"Toni, you've got bravado to be who you are. I like it."

The Spanish man paused from cutting his tomato and stared at you. In no time, a wide grin spread across his face. "Aw, _gracias_, _! You brighten up my day~!"

"As do you, Toni." You smiled. "As do you,"

[1] – 'Chica' is 'girl'

[2] – 'Gracias' is 'thank you'


	25. (Austria x Reader)

**CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT**

"Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world for once in perfect harmony with all its living things…"

Your voice carried beautifully throughout the perfect acoustics of the concert hall. So much work had been put into this performance. In your heart, you knew that you wouldn't have been able to do it without him. That smiling young master in the audience was the only reason you had achieved this level of greatness.

The performance ended. The standing ovation began. Most performers would bow and bask in the glory, but you didn't. You ran to him. When you reached him, he took you into a passionate embrace, murmuring to you about your excellence and about his affections for you.

Yes, you couldn't have done it without him.


	26. Electrocuted (Switzerland x Reader)

_Author's Note: Because I know someone is going to ask, yes, this is based after a real-life experience. I was unplugging my laptop and accidently grabbed the cord by the metal part. A jolt of electricity went through my right arm, causing the arm to actually jerk like you see on movies. It was crazy! When that happened, an idea for a drabble came to me._

**ELECTROCUTED**

"Oh my God, that hurt. Whoa. Like, that seriously hurt. I mean, like, that was disturbing. Oh geez…"

Vash Zwingli looked up from his chocolate-making and sighed as you, his girlfriend, entered the kitchen. "What is it now, _?"

"Holy crap," You said. "I just electrocuted myself."

Vash fought the urge to facepalm. "Do I want to know how you did that?"

"Probably not, but it was dang weird!"

Vash couldn't help but smirk to himself. You were definitely a weirdo, but you were _his _weirdo.


	27. Ice Cream (America x Reader)

**ICE CREAM**

"Give me the ice cream, _, please!"

You shook your head, a playful smirk dancing on your lips. "Nuh-uh; not until you tell me what you were telling Matthew earlier today."

"Aw, c'mon, dude, it wasn't even that important."

Your eyes sparkled in the glorious disbelief of Alfred's words, and you held the bucket of ice cream closer to your body. "Well… I guess I'll just have to eat this double chocolate fudge ice cream by myself."

"Agh!" Alfred grabbed his blonde hair. "Okay, okay – you win. I told Matthew that I seriously have a crush on the hottest chick I've ever met, which is you. Now please give me the ice cream!" He whined.

You paused, your face turning red. "A-alfred?"

"Oh," Alfred's face darkened as well. "Uh, I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

You nodded awkwardly, still blushing like mad.

EXTENDED ENDING

"_?"

"Yes, Alfred?"

"Can I still have that ice cream?"

"Yes, Alfred."


	28. Smile (Russia x Reader)

**SMILE**

He was so silent – too silent. Even for him, the atmosphere was quiet enough for you to worry.

"Mr. Braginski?" You asked nervously at the living room doorway.

"_, I told you that you can call me Ivan, da?"

You nodded hastily. "R-right. Um…" Slowly, you walked over to where the Russian nation was sitting on a large armchair. "A-are you okay?"

Mr. Braginski – no, Ivan – smiled at you. If you hadn't known the terror he was capable of, you might have called his smile cute. "You're worried about me?"

"U-uh… w-well, um…" You gulped. "Yes."

Ivan simply kept smiling. "I'm fine, da."

"I don't believe you."

The moment you spoke the words was the moment you knew that you were doomed. A crazy panic rose up in you, but when you tried to speak, Ivan put his hand on your arm, causing you to freeze from fear.

"How long have you lived at my place, _?"

You began to sweat. "U-uh… a y-year now, s-sir,"

"Ivan,"

"Ivan!"

Ivan let go of your arm. "You're more perceptive than most, da?"

You didn't say anything. Instead, you warily nodded your head. You had heard about Ivan when he was mad, and that was something you did _not _want to see.

"I'm not fine, _."

You looked at Ivan. Even though he was still smiling, you could see that he was telling the truth. His smile seemed distant somehow, and sad. A pang hit you heart for the man. Maybe he wasn't as horrible as he was made up to be.

"W-why?" You finally asked.

Ivan reached up to his scarf and smoothed it out a little bit. "Sometimes, there are things worse than war that can hurt you." His hands travelled slowly to his chest, and then stopped over his heart. "They can hurt you here." He raised one hand and touched it to his forehead. "And they can hurt you here."

You should have been thinking to yourself, _'Oh my God, this guy is crazy, RUN!' _but you didn't. Instead, you sat down in the chair next to Ivan. "Have you ever tried to heal?"

Ivan nodded, his smile holding the weight of a million sadnesses. "Da. But I'm afraid I can never heal my heart; or my mind." He shifted in his chair so that he was facing you fully. "I like you, _. You're not like the others. You say honest things. I like that. You will talk with me more often, da?"

A light smile made its way onto your face, and you nodded. "I'd like that."

"Good." Ivan said.

You stood up from your chair. "Goodbye, Ivan."

"Goodbye,"

As you walked out of the room, a small smile played on your face. Maybe you'd be able to help Ivan. And maybe, just maybe, you'd see him smile for real.


	29. Snowglobes (Prussia x Reader)

**SNOW GLOBES**

"Snow globes?"

Red eyes looked at you for a moment, confused, until Gilbert Beilschmidt laid back his head and started laughing.

You glared at the Prussian. "It's not funny, Gilbert."

"Kesesesesesese~! Yes it is, frau!"

"What's so wrong about having a snow globe collection?"

"It's just so… un-awesome! Kesesesesesesese~!"

You glowered and patted the frying pan that you held behind your back. Yes, Gilbert was laughing now, but soon, he was _so _going to get it.

EXTENDED ENDING

"Ow! _, _, I dind't really mean- OW!"

"Die, you jerk!"


	30. Goodnight Hug (Germany x Reader)

_Author's Warning: Major fluff and possible OOC-ness ahead!_

**GOODNIGHT HUG**

"Ludwig, I'm scared."

A flicker of emotions passed over the German nation's face. "Ja, _?"

Your lower lip quivered and you pulled your blankets up closer to your chin. "It was another nightmare."

If it had been anyone else, Ludwig would have sighed. But no; it was you, _ _, the girl who had stolen his heart. Even if you acted like Feliciano sometimes, he couldn't just leave you there, shaking in fear.

"Uhm…" Ludwig shifted uncomfortably. "Do you need a hug?"

Your eyes lit up. "Yes, please!"

Slowly and awkwardly, Ludwig leaned over you and gave you a quick hug. "Is that better?" He asked once he was standing up.

You said nothing. As Ludwig took a closer look at you, he saw that you had fallen fast asleep.

"Goodnight, _." He murmured. He took this opportunity and hastily kissed your cheek, then left your room.

What he didn't see was that as he closed your door, your lips formed into a tiny smile.


	31. Lightsaber Duel (Japan)

**LIGHTSABER DUEL**

It was calm and peaceful in Kiku Honda's house. The Japanese nation was enjoying a quiet afternoon of drinking tea and reading manga.

That was, until you came in.

"Kikuuuuu!"

Kiku put his cup of tea down and closed his volume of manga. "Yes, _-kun?"

You grinned at your friend. "Kiku, I challenge you to…" You whipped out two plastic lightsabers from behind your back. "A lightsaber duel!"

Cue Kiku's sweat drop.

"…_-kun?"

"Yes, Kiku?"

"You haven't heard of Japanese samurai, have you?"

"Nope. Why?"

"…nevermind."


	32. Beautiful Mystery (England x Reader)

_Author's Note: This drabble is based off of Owl City's song "Beautiful Mystery". I thought it was cute! :3 And I thought that England would be the cutest for an awkward crush situation._

_WARNING: For fluff and over-use of the word 'bloody'. Oh, and England's tsundere-ness. And the fact that I'm writing from England's point of view, so it might be crappy – be warned._

**BEAUTIFUL MYSTERY**

She was beautiful. Whenever I was in her presence, I felt like melting.

I couldn't help it.

Even when I was dressed to the nines and ready for business, she caused me to forget what was going on. No! I must stay focused. A bloody girl can't be causing all of this to happen to me.

But she wasn't just a bloody girl. She was _ _, and I was bloody in love with her.

"Arthur?"

That light, sweet voice pulled me out of my thoughts and caused me to stiffen and turn red. "Y-yes, _?"

She smiled at me. Honestly, I could have lost myself in that beautiful face. Thankfully, she began to speak.

"Arthur, if you don't get your papers together, we'll be late for the meeting."

I stood up in shock and grabbed my briefcase full of documents. "O-of course!" I stammered. "We should, um, g-get going-"

_ took my hand and smiled at me. Dear Lord, my face must have been as red as a bloody fire truck.

"C'mon, let's go!"

I should have declined and let go of her hand, but I didn't. I had been taken over by a beautiful mystery.

I was in love with _ _.


	33. Dark Magic (England)

**DARK MAGIC**

"Dark magic, eh?" You crossed your arms at Arthur, a light smirk and an arched eyebrow decorating your face. "I don't-"

"Believe me, I know." Arthur said.

You chuckled. "I didn't say that. What I was _going_ to say before you oh-so-rudely interrupted me was this: I don't think that your dark magic can conjure up anything useful."

Now it was Arthur's turn to smirk. "Oh really, _? Well, let me show you my superior magic usage." He brandished his wand. "Let us begin."

EXTENDED ENDING

"MARMALADE!?"

"Yes, _. Marmalade is extremely useful."

"Ugh, now I know why your food sucks."

"DID THAT BLOODY GIT FRANCIS TELL YOU THAT?"


	34. Secret Place (Russia x Reader)

_Author's Note: Because I thought that Russia just needed some love._

**SECRET PLACE**

You rushed down the street, your shoes clacking on the pavement in an obvious hurry. You were late for a very important visit with your best friend, Ivan Braginski. You hoped he didn't think that you had forgotten him; he had to cope with enough sadness as it was.

After a few twists and turns, you found yourself at the door of the house Ivan had been living in during his stay in your country. Hastily, you rapped on the door.

When the door opened, you couldn't help but smile.

A tall figure with light purple eyes and silver-blonde hair smiled down at you. "Hi, _,"

"Ivan!" You gave him a giant hug before saying, "I want to take you somewhere special today."

The Russian nation chuckled. "Not like the ice cream place, da?"

A light blush spread across your face. "That was totally an accident." You muttered. "The ice cream wasn't _supposed _to explode."

Ivan smiled. "So, where are we going?"

Your blush disappeared, and you took your best friend's hand. "It's a secret, but I know you'll love it. Come on!"

The two of you walked down a couple of streets before taking a detour over a musty old fence and into a random field.

"We're trespassing?" Ivan asked.

You shook your head. "No. This is some old land I own. I had just forgotten about it for a while." You took off your shoes and put them on a random patch of grass next to some trees. "We're almost there."

The two of you walked through the grassy tree grove, just enjoying each other's company, until you passed all of the large trees and found a large, wide field. That was the moment that Ivan froze.

You looked at his face. His expression was one rare for him – he actually looked happy.

"Well?" You prompted. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful." Ivan breathed.

He was right. As far as the eye could see, the field was covered in a blanket of sunflowers, causing the large area to almost look golden. It was, in fact, quite beautiful.

"I thought you'd like it." You beamed. "You can come here whenever you want, whether you're with me or by yourself."

"So," Ivan said, walking into the forest of sunflowers. "This is our secret place, da?"

You nodded, walking deeper into the sunflower field with Ivan. "That's a perfect name for it, Ivan." You smiled blissfully as a gentle breeze drifted your way, filling your nostrils with the sweet scent of sunflowers. "This is our secret place."


	35. The Perfect Hero (Latvia x Reader)

**THE PERFECT HERO**

"Okay, Ravis! I've got the DVD ready and the popcorn ready." You held up a copy of _The Avengers_ and a medium-sized bowl of popcorn.

Fifteen-year-old Ravis smiled at you from where he sat on the couch. "Since you made it, I'm sure the popcorn will be great." He laughed that adorable nervous laugh. "I always burn my popcorn."

Your best friend's first comment made you blush. You couldn't help it. Ravis had been your best friend for years, and as time went on, you had developed a crush on the Latvian boy. You had never admitted to Ravis, and honestly, you didn't know why. Maybe you were scared. Maybe the timing hadn't felt right in the past. Whatever the case, that didn't change the way you felt about the gorgeous Latvian.

"Alright, Ravis," You popped the DID into its player before sitting next to Ravis on the two-man couch. "Let the awesomeness begin."

Like most teenagers, you two fully enjoyed the movie. The action, the conflict, and Iron Man's awesome gadgets were as cool as always.

As the movie neared its end, you realized with an inward start that you were leaning against Ravis – and to make matters more awkward, his arm was around your shoulders. You blushed like mad when you realized this, but Ravis seemed to focused on the movie to notice, and you sure weren't complaining.

Finally, the movie was over.

"What did you think, Ravis?"

"It was good. I really liked Captain America." He said softly, not noticing the fact that his arm was still around you.

You smiled and looked up at him. "Why is that?"

Ravis was silent for a moment. "Well," He said. "He's brave, and he does what he believes is right."

Your smile widened, remembering how Ravis had spoken his mind to Ivan many a time before. "Sounds like someone I know."

"Who's your favorite, _?"

You thought for a moment. "Well, Ravis, the perfect hero."

He frowned and turned towards you. "None of the Avengers were perfect heroes, _."

You giggled and lightly hit him in the chest. "That's because I wasn't talking about them, silly."

Ravis's face darkened, which you found seriously cute. "Oh."

"But I _was _talking about you." You replied quietly.

An awkward silence echoed across the room. For a moment, you were sure that you had said the wrong thing.

Finally, Ravis spoke. "A-are you sure?"

Deeply blushing, you nodded.

"Uh, does that mean you… you…" Ravis gulped. "You, uh, like me?" Immediately, he cursed in Latvian and hung his head. "N-no, of course not; _, I'm s-sorry for saying something so stupid, I-"

"Shh," You smiled and gently placed a finger to his lips. "You are my perfect hero, Ravis Galante, and I do like you; a lot."

Ravis looked at you, stunned and bright red. "Oh. I… uh, I like you too." He said sheepishly. "But, uh, why did you call me a hero?"

"Because," You said, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "You always speak your mind. That takes bravery. So, because of that and your over-all awesomeness, you're my hero."

_Author's Note: AGH! That was major fluff and awkwardness. Yet I hope you all still like it, and I hope that you'll all review. Thanks._


	36. The Spaceman's Skirt (Scotland x Reader)

_Author's Note: Whoever gets the Scotty joke, please review and let me know!_

**THE SPACEMAN'S SKIRT**

"Ooh, nice skirt, Scotland!"

The red-headed man froze. "What did ye say now, lassie?"

You smiled sweetly. "I like your skirt, Scotty."

The Scotsman scowled. "First of all, _, it is _not_ a skirt. How many bloody times do I have to tell ye that? And second of all, do _not _call me 'Scotty'. Do I look like a spaceman to you?"

You contemplated this for a moment, then nodded. "You make a perfect spaceman in that skirt, Scotty."

"_!"


	37. No Place Like Home (Prussia x Reader)

_Author's Note: This drabble was based on the song "If My Heart Was a House" by Owl City._

**NO PLACE LIKE HOME**

Life was honestly beautiful. Of course, three months ago, you would have never dared utter that statement. But after you met Gilbert Beilschmidt, everything took a turn for the better. The man you now proudly called your boyfriend had showed you the 'awesomeness' in life that you had thought didn't exist.

_You're the sky that I fell through  
And I remember the view  
Whenever I'm holding you_

And now, here you were. You and Gilbert were sitting on the couch at his place, laughing and talking about everything from the weather to unspoken dreams and desires. You would have never believed that anyone could ever love you for who you really were; but here you were with the man of your dreams; the only man, in fact, who could tease you without receiving a black eye.

_It makes me smile because you said it best  
I would clearly be blessed if the sun rose up from the west  
Flower balm perfume, all my clothes smell like you_

You couldn't help but grin when Gilbert took you into his arms and just held you. Your grin would fade into a soft smile, and you'd lean your head on his shoulder. You'd tell each other how much you loved the other, and say that you'd never leave. The beautiful thing was that you both meant it.

_If my heart was a compass you'd be north  
Risk it all 'cause I'll catch you when you fall  
Wherever you go  
If my heart was a house you'd be home_

The feeling of being home was a lovely one. And the thing that was even lovelier was that Gilbert's heart was your home. Whenever you were with him, whenever he kissed you, whenever he murmured into your ear that he simply loved you, you were home.

And there truly was no place like home.


	38. My Better Half (Switzerland x Reader)

**MY BETTER HALF**

"I'm going to get you, Tobias!" You laughed as your two-year-old son shrieked and crawled around your kitchen floor. You let out another play growl and crawled over to him. "Rawr!" Now you had him cornered.

"You know what happens when little boys tickle their muttis [1], don't you?" You asked, raising your hands with a mischievous glint in your eyes.

"No, Mutti, don't!" Tobias squealed and laughed as you began to tickle him. You loved the sound of your little boy's laugh. It had the same tone as the laugh of your husband, Vash Zwingli.

"Argh!" A new voice joined in the chase. "I'm going to get you too, Tobias!"

The little boy laughed. "Aunty Lilli, I-" his sentence was cut off by another fit of giggles caused by his aunt tickling him.

You grinned and tucked a stray strand of h/c hair behind your ear. "He's a darling, isn't he, Vash?"

"Ja,"

That was odd. Even for your husband, a man who said only what needed to be said, that was a very short answer. You stood up and walked over to where you husband stood by the toaster.

"Vash," You gently wrapped your arms around your husband's back and gave him a sweet kiss on the nape of his neck. Immediately, you could feel the tension lying just beneath his skin. "What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing, _," he said shortly. "It's just that you and my sister are making Tobias endlessly noisy, and I can't get this stupid toaster to work!" He pounded his fist on the counter. "There's nothing wrong at all."

Wow. You had heard about guys having a one-track mind before, but you never knew that it was _this _bad.

You let go of your husband momentarily and caught your sister-in-law's eye. "Lilli," you said. "Could you please take Tobias outside for a while? We'll be right there."

Lilli shot you an understanding smile and told little Tobias the news. An excited 'yay' sounded from your son's mouth, and before you know it, both he and his aunt were out of the kitchen.

"Now, Vash," You came up to your husband's side and looked into his stormy green eyes. "Tell me what's wrong."

Vash let out a frustrated sigh. "There is too much happening at once, _. What with all the noise, and the idiotic toaster, and yesterday's meeting-"

"Shh," You gently placed a finger to your husband's lips. "First of all, Tobias is outside now with Lilli. Secondly, the toaster can't think, so it can't be idiotic. And thirdly, I'm ready to punch the lights out of whoever it was that bugged you."

"I shouldn't need my wife fighting my own battles for me." Vash mumbled.

"But you'd do it for me, love, you can't deny that." You smiled, gently running your hands through your husband's blonde hair.

Vash closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing a little bit under your touch. "But that still doesn't fix the toaster problem." He said. "I'd hate to buy another one."

"Vash," you said gently. "Did you plug the toaster in?"

Vash opened his mouth to say something, but immediately, his shoulders slumped and he plugged the toaster in. "I am an idiot. And you, dear _, are truly amazing."

You chuckled and ruffled his hair. "You're not an idiot. You're the most perfect man in the world, and I'm the luckiest woman in the world to have you as my husband." You gently pulled your husband from where he was slouched at the counter and gave him a quick kiss. "We'll make your toast, and then go play with Tobias and Lilli. Sounds good?"

Vash chuckled and gave you a loving kiss on the forehead. "As long as I'm with my better half,"

[1] – Mutti is German for 'mommy'.

_Author's Note: I got inspiration for this drabble from Tim Hawkins, a Christian comedian. He was talking about the many differences between men and women, and praising women on being able to multi-task. He was all like, "We guys can only focus on putting toast in the toaster. We get stressed if we have to watch the kids __**and **__make toast." I thought it was funny, so I made it into this drabble!_


	39. Good Time (Germany x Reader)

_Author's Note: Inspired by Owl City's "Good Time"._

**GOOD TIME**

"Come on, Ludwig, dance with me!"

The buff German man looked at you awkwardly. "Uh, _, I don't zhink I-"

You laughed and grabbed Ludwig's arm. "You're not getting out of this one, Luddy." You pulled Ludwig onto the dance floor with you, took both of his hands, and started jumping around like an idiot.

Ludwig sort of swayed slowly to the blaring music with you, looking as out of place as ever.

You giggled and let go of one of Ludwig's hands and spun around ballerina style. "Come on," you whispered to him. "I didn't bring you here to mope around, silly; I brought you here to have a good time dancing!"

Ludwig sighed. "Oh, vat zhe heck,"

And so, a good time was had.


	40. Tiny Heart (Prussia x Reader)

_Author's Note: This drabble was inspired by Flyleaf's "Tiny Heart"._

**TINY HEART**

_Your lips touch every hand but mine._

It was true; only once in your life had you been greeted personally by Gilbert Beilschmidt since you had been re-acquainted as adults. The narcissist Prussian had been your best friend when you two were children, but as adults, the silver-haired Gilbert seemed to be shunning you. You wouldn't admit it out loud, but the truth was that it hurt. What had you done to make Gilbert despise you so?

There he was, greeting yet another woman to his party. He kissed her hand and flashed his brilliant trademark smile at her, probably telling her how happy he was to have her at his party. He didn't even give a second glance in your direction.

You had to blink back tears that were threatening to leak out the corners of your eyes. Even though you were at a high-society party, wearing a beautiful ball gown, you were miserable. What had happened to your friendship? Didn't Gilbert remember the good old days the two of you had spent playing and laughing? Didn't any of that matter anymore?

You gazed at Gilbert once again. There was nothing you could do but wait. If Gilbert wanted to continue your friendship, he would say something eventually.

_If you choose me, I'm waiting for you._


	41. Train (Sealand x Reader)

**TRAIN**

"Why do you like trains so much, _?"

You smiled and turned your head to the unrecognized nation of Sealand, better known to you as Peter Kirkland. "You'll find out right about… now!" You excitedly pressed your face against the window, watching as your favorite sky blue train cars passed by the house. "Read what's on the cars, Peter!"

The blonde boy frowned and began to read aloud in his British accented voice. "'Maersk Sealand'. _, you know that Denmark owns that company, right?"

You nodded, a big smile lining your face. "Mhm! But it makes me think of you. You're famous because of that train."

Peter's face lit up a bit. "Hey, do you think that maybe that wanker, England, will see train cars like these?"

You nodded. "Yup, I bet he will! They're everywhere."

"Yes!" Peter shouted, jumping up off of the couch. "I'll finally be recognized as a country!"

As he kept shouting victoriously, you couldn't help but smile. Who knew that so much joy could come from a few little train cars?


	42. Bliss (Netherlands x Reader)

**BLISS**

Today was a beautiful day - it was Saturday. You were pretty cheerful to have a day off, and were spending it hanging out at your place, listening to music and doing whatever. In your opinion, days off were pure bliss.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Unfortunately, house calls tended to interrupt bliss.

"Coming!" You called, shutting your blaring music off and walking over to the door. When you opened it, all traces of annoyance immediately faded away, and you found yourself smiling. "Netherlands! What are you doing here?"

Your boyfriend's stoic expression was the same as ever, but still, you were glad to see him.

"I brought you these." He said, pulling out a small boquet of tulips from behind his back.

"Aww!" You took the flowers and gave your boyfriend a big hug. "Thanks, love. But something doesn't seem right." You said in a teasing tone as you pulled away from him. "You're giving these to me for free?" You knew that your boyfriend was quite stingy with money, and you couldn't help but point it out once in a while.

If you squinted, you might have seen that the Netherlands smiled. "One kiss, please."

You weren't going to argue with that. You place a loving kiss on your boyfriend's lips, and he immediately brought you into a warm embrace.

Ditch listening to music and sleeping in; this was true bliss.


	43. Hockey (Canada x Reader)

**HOCKEY**

You knew very well that there were many different levels of being a fan. It was common sense to you that there were casual fans of things and head-on fanatics of other things.

What wasn't common sense to you was that your boyfriend was one of the head-on fanatics.

"Come on, boys!"

Matthew Williams' voice was usually so soft and timid. You gently pressed your ear against the door to his den. What could he be doing that was making him so noisy?

"Okay, PK, keep going up the side. No, no, not that way! Ach, you lost it to the Boston- oh, yes! Yes, yes, yes – SCORE!"

You should have known.

You opened the door. Matthew was standing on his couch, cheering in French at the flatscreen TV that was mounted on the wall in front of him.

"Matthew,"

The Canadian man paused in mid-cheer. "Oh, _," He awkwardly motioned to the TV. "Um, the Canadiens scored."

You couldn't help but smile. "I heard, Matthew."

Yep, your boyfriend was a total hockey fanatic – and you thought that it was adorable.


	44. Fighting For Her (America x Reader)

_Author's Note: This is a different style from my usual writing. I hope it made sense by the end!_

Blood was splattered on the ground in a million different puddles. The soldier's breathing was ragged, and his body was weak, but he was still trudging forward. He knew that if he just kept walking forward, he would be able to get home.

The soldier poked his gun up from the trench and shot yet another bullet. War was definitely not it was all cracked up to be back home in the USA - out here, on the battlefield, it was a totally different story. But the soldier knew that he was doing the right thing for his country, for himself, and for his wife.

The soldier wiped the mixed blood and dirt off of his glasses as he thought about her. Even though her picture was in his pocket, he had memorized her beautiful face long ago. He remembered the way her e/c eyes would sparkle whenever he made her laugh. Her beautiful h/c hair would fall perfectly around her face without her even trying. But above all of her physical attributes, the soldier's wife had the most beautiful spirit. She was the kindest woman he had ever met. She was caring, thoughtful, funny, and just plain awesome.

And the soldier was not going to give up in this war; no. He was going to win the war, if only for a certain Mrs. Alfred F. Jones.


	45. Just a Spark (China x Reader)

There had never been anything especially striking about the relationship between you and your best friend, Wang Yao. Sure, you had had the biggest crush on him ever since that day you had met him, but he didn't know that. To an outsider looking in, it would seem as though the two of you had a perfectly normal friendship.

_"Pass the eggs, aru."_

_"Why do you need eggs in a cake? Wouldn't that taste weird?"_

_"Aiyah, _! If there were no eggs in the cake, then it would taste weird!"_

_"Oh..."_

You two always seemed to be together. You laughed together, joked together, and just enjoyed each other's company on a daily basis. There were moments when you felt as though he might return your feelings, but those moments just ended up being sparks in your memory. But those sparks were just enough to keep you going.

_"_, why are you crying, aru?"_

_"I... I don't know... I just..." You lost your control and began to sob. You dropped your head to your knees, unable to express what you were feeling._

_A pair of comforting arms wrapped around your shoulders. "It's okay, _. It's all going to be okay."_

The more you thought about it, the more you knew that there was only one thing to do in order to keep going. Whatever was going to happen, you had to let go. You had to let it happen.

And time would tell the rest.

* * *

_Author's Note: Here is an explanation for this drabble. First of all, it was inspired by the absolutely amazing new song by Paramore, "Last Hope". To the average person, this would seem like a so-so-ish drabble. But I wrote it for all of us girls who are just waiting for that certain someone to notice that we're standing right next to them, waiting for them to realize that we love them more than life itself. If you read the story in that light, it will make much more sense. Why I chose Hetalia for this? Uh... who knows. XD_


	46. Following the Heart (Greece x Reader)

"So why didn't you go with them, _?"

You shrugged and leaned your head against the back of the couch you and your best friend, Heracles, were sitting on. "You know as well as I do Heracles, I'm just not good around girls my age. Or anyone my age, for that matter."

"I'm your age." The Greek boy next to you said.

You rolled your eyes. "You're different. You're not scary. You don't talk about boys nonstop." You groaned and put your head into your hands. "Am I a horrible person, Heracles? I can't even just go out shopping with my classmates without chickening out and staying home. Is that a bad thing?"

There was a moment of silence. You knew that your best friend was thinking; he always took a few minutes to think before he spoke.

"I don't think you're a horrible person, _." Heracles said in that calm, even voice that you had grown to find soothing. "I think that you should do what you feel to do. If that means hanging out with me instead of the girls in your class, so be it."

You cracked a wry smile. "That almost sounded kind of self-righteous."

Heracles' expression didn't change. "Did it?"

You smiled, and at that moment, you knew that Heracles was right. You would much rather hang out with him than other girls, and that was fine.

And heck, could any of the girls be as cute as Heracles?


	47. Shoes (America x Reader)

_Author's Note: I haven't updated in what seems like years... so sorry about that, guys! But here's a drabble that was inspired by one of my awesome little sisters. It's not perfect, but it yanked me out of my nah-I'm-not-in-the-mood-for-drabbles mood!_

**SHOES**

"Ugh, when will I ever find a decent pair of shoes?" You frustratedly looked through the rack of ladies shoes. You and your boyfriend, Alfred F. Jones, had been looking for a pair of shoes for you for over two hours now. You weren't looking for anything fancy; just something comfy to get around in. But so far, all you could find were either exceedingly over-priced or ridiculously uncomfortable. It seemed like your shopping trip was getting you nowhere.

"Hey, _!"

You turned around, your frustration easing a bit when you saw Alfred's smiling face. "Oh, hey Alfred," you smiled weakly. "Any luck?"

"I found the ones, babe, I'm sure of it." Alfred's baby-blue eyes were sparkling, and his grin practically stretched from ear to ear. "They're only eight bucks, too!"

Eight bucks? That sounded better than the past twenties and fifties you had been reading on price tags.

"Let me see them," You said, holding out your hands.

Alfred pulled a shoe box from behind his back and put it into your hands. The shoe box was blue, and it read your size, as well as an eight dollar price tag. Yeah, this was looking good.

You opened the box and pulled out the shoes. They were blue lace-ups; pretty sturdy, too. And what was that decal on the outward side of both of them? Wait, it couldn't be...

You couldn't help but giggle as you held up the shoes to Alfred. "Captain America's shield, really?"

Alfred shot you a thumbs-up sign accompanied by a big smile. "That way, you'll think of me whenever you put on your shoes!"

Captain America? Really? Well, when you thought about it, Alfred's explanation was really cute...

"Okay, I'll get these." You smiled and gave your boyfriend a peck on the cheek. "My hero,"


	48. Wikipedia (Poland)

**WIKIPEDIA**

"Wikipedia has been taken over!"

"What are you talking about, _?"

You turned the screen of your laptop towards your friend. "Look, Poland, look at what happens when I hit the 'random article' button on Wikipedia."

Poland's green eyes scanned the page. "Warsaw? So what?"

You shook your head. "No, it gets even weirder." You clicked the 'random article' button again. This time, a random Polish village popped up.

"That village, like, totally makes good food." Poland said with a smile. He really didn't seem to get what was going on here.

"Let me push the button ten more times." You said. "I guarantee that more than half of the random articles will be places in Poland."

As you began to push the button, you were soon proved right. As creepy and strange as it was, seven out of the ten articles were random villages in Poland. And it wasn't only this trip to Wikipedia that was doing this. No - every time you went onto the website, you were nearly plagued with random Polish villages.

"So," you said, closing Wikipedia and looking at Poland suspiciously. "Have you been getting Estonia to hack into there for you or something?"

Poland laughed and gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "That's cray-cray talk, _, why would I do something like that when I have the Polish Rule?"

There was a moment of silence.

"You've been using the Polish Rule on Wikipedia?"

Another moment of silence.

"...maybe,"

* * *

_Author's Note: This actually happens to me - I'm not kidding. Every time I go onto Wikipedia's 'random article', I ALWAYS get random Polish villages. It's so weird. But it's not as weird as this one time I clicked on 'random article', and an article titled __Busby's Stoop Chair__ showed up. Yes, it is that same Busby's Chair that killed a bunch of people (except for Russia).  
While I realize that this drabble wasn't amazingly written or anything, I had to write it. XD_


	49. Choose (Child Reader x Child Italy)

**CHOOSE**

"Kesesesesese! You have to choose between one of them, Feliciano." Five-year-old Gilbert smirked down at the young Italian boy who was huddled in fear in the playroom corner. "I either get your pasta," he held up a plastic container. "Or _,"

Amber-eyed Feliciano bit his lower lip and shook his head fearfully. "I don't want to, Gilbert, I don't want to choose! Please don't hurt me, I don't want to!"

"Hah!" Gilbert walked away from Feliciano, the other boy's lunch in his hands. He stopped next to a little girl with h/c ponytails. "I guess I get both of your favorite things then, un-awesome loser!" He stuck out his tongue.

"Feliciano!" You cried out in your shrill, little-girl voice. "Don't let him take your lunch. I can play with him for today if he wants."

"He's just an un-awesome baby, _." Gilbert said. "You should play with the awesome me!"

"No!" You shrieked, tears starting to form in your e/c eyes. "Stop being so mean, Gilbert. We can all play together."

"Yeah? Well I don't think-"

Suddenly, a squeaky, little voice spoke up. "Y-you can have my pasta, Gilbert." Little Feliciano wiped his eyes and stood up. "I... I choose _."

The whole room went quiet. Even six-year-olds Francis and Arthur stopped arguing across the room. Everyone seemed to be wondering what had just happened. Feliciano's favorite thing in the world was his pasta! Had he really just given up his pasta for _?

Gilbert was seeming to have a hard time digesting that information too. The albino's red eyes were wide with shock, and he just stared at Feliciano. "You... really?"

Feliciano sniffled and walked over to where you were standing. He took your hand in his own chubby, little one. "P-please don't be mean to _, Gilbert. I want her to be happy, and you're scaring her." The timid little boy was shaking, his head lowering by the second. But the facts were solid. For the first time in his life, Feliciano had stood up for something.

"Please, Gilbert," You whispered.

After what seemed to your little self to be forever, Gilbert finally gave in.

"Fine," he said. "I'll let him play with us. And here," he handed Feliciano the plastic container. "I don't even like pasta anyways."

"Oh, thank you," You breathed, a smile starting to create dimples on your face. "Thank you so much!"

As the three of you slowly began to break the ice and play together, you couldn't help but feel full of joy about what had just happened. Even though you were quite little, you recognized what an amazing friend you had in Feliciano. Even thinking about the way he stood up for you like that made you feel all warm inside.

Of course, your happy moment was disturbed when six-year-old Francis walked over.

"I think someone's got a crush on you, eh _?"

Oh dear. The drama of being a five-year-old girl would never stop.

* * *

_Author's Note: I don't know where this idea came from... it just came. XD No Gilbert-bashing intended, I just needed a bully for pre-school days. I hope you all liked this one!_

_Also, I have two prompts from readers. One is about China, from a guest, and one is about Germany, from Aitora x Otaku. Thank you two so much for the ideas! Aitora x Otaku, yours is in the stages of being editing. I've finally gotten off of my lazy butt and started to work on that one again._

_Definitely not my normal work, and a bit OOC, but please review!_


	50. Why So Serious? (Russia)

**WHY SO SERIOUS?**

"Are you sure that this'll really work, Russia?" You asked, dubiously eyeing your bold makeup in the mirror. "I mean, all this costume has done so far is made me look stupid. Do you really think that this is going to work?"

Russia smiled at you as he handed you your final prop, a fake gun. "You make a beautiful Joker, _. Besides," he closed his eyes, the cute meter in your brain nearly bursting as his smile grew. "The look on America's face when he sees you in that costume will make it all worth it."

"Well, if you say so." Your face brightened a bit as you asked, "Do you think he'll like it, Russia? After all, he is more of a Captain America fan than a Batman fan."

"Don't worry." Russia smiled that super-cute smile again. "Now, say to him what I say to you, and everything will work, da?"

*A WHILE LATER*

"Why so serious?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh my God, I am so sorry - America? Are you okay? Do I... OH MY GOD, HE FAINTED!"

And somewhere in the background, Russia was enjoying a very happy victory.

* * *

_Author's Note: I... don't... know... where... this... came from... XD BATMAN! Seriously, though, this is this story's 50th chapter. Awesome, right?_


	51. Monster (China x Reader) Part 1

No. It couldn't be true. Yao...

You must have looked completely crushed, because the next thing you knew, you felt a hand on your shoulder.

"It'll be okay, love," The British man that belonged to the hand said, obviously trying to calm down the fears in his own voice. "We'll get him back - we will."

Tears started to stream down your face, and you sunk into your meeting room chair. "How..." Your voice dropped to a whisper. "How did this happen?"

The American member of your team was the next one to speak. "They were too fast for us, _." Alfred said in a low tone, trying to smile in the midst of your pain. "You know, they came with their planes and started going all like, BOOM, BOOM, BOO-"

"This is not the time for sound effects, _mon ami_," Francis said, his gaze turned to the floor.

Alfred coughed awkwardly. "Oh, um, yeah,"

"The German planes shot down Yao's plane." Ivan said. "We looked. Not even a corpse left,"

You couldn't believe it. Yao was gone? How could this be? Only a few weeks ago he had been sitting here with you in this very room, telling you how much he loved you. It was only a while ago that the two of you had been planning out your very future, and now, he was gone.

He had been taken.

You sat up a little bit straighter, and though still with a screaming brain, said, "There's only one thing to do."

Arthur seemed to have seen the determined look on your face, because the next thing he said was, "Oh no, _. It's far too risky. You should stay here, and we can work something-"

"No, Arthur." You said, taking in a deep breath and wiping your eyes. "Every second we sit here is another second that the Germans have Yao." You looked up, your eyes meeting with the varied-coloured eyes of the four men in front of you. "I have to find him."

"I'm with you." Alfred said, extending his hand to you with a slightly-forced smile on his face. "The hero can't let you go alone, now can he?"

"Da, me as well," Ivan nodded his head. "We'll find Yao."

"Of course, _cheri_," Francis said firmly. "We'll all look for him. All of us, _non_?" He shot a prompting look at Arthur.

All eyes were on the decisive Brit. For a moment, Arthur didn't look like he believed that this was a good idea. Finally, though, he agreed with the idea. "We'll find Yao, _." His eyes met your own, slowly becoming filled with a determination to rescue your fellow comrade. "We'll find him."

* * *

_Author's Note: Thank you, Mystery fan, for giving me the idea for this drabble set! I think it'll probably be about three or four drabbles long. Is it to your guys' liking so far?_

_I used some kick-start inspiration from Paramore's song, "Monster", for this drabble, hence the name._


	52. Monster (China x Reader) Part 2

I'm cold. It's dark in this cell, aru, and they haven't given me food for days. I wish I could be more manly about it, but nothing can change the fact that my back is open and bloody, and that there are burn marks all over my hands.

I don't know when the torture will stop. I am not giving them the information they want, aru. There's been a steady team coming in to do the dirty work; a Japanese officer and a German Nazi, aru. I swear, the only reason I'm still breathing is because I can't stop thinking about _. I can't leave her alone. Somehow, I have to get out of here, aru, and find her again. I wonder where she is. I don't doubt that she's doing the best that she can and more for the Allies. I just want her to be safe.

A loud noise jerks me out of my thoughts. I look up from where I'm chained to the wall. A weak stream of light enters the cell, and with it comes the enemy. The German is tall with a sturdy build, and he's wearing the uniform and armband of a Nazi soldier. The Japanese man is a fair amount shorter than the German, and his dark brown eyes are dull and lifeless. It's my guess that he's killed all hope inside of his heart, aru.

"Will you speak today?" That's all that the German says when he walks up to me. His blue eyes bore into my own eyes, trying to look menacing, aru. But I can see past his façade. He, just like every other man in this God-forsaken war, has been swallowed up by what I like to call the Monster, aru. He may talk brave and hold a gun, but he's just as hollowed out and mechanical as all of the men in the war. He's been taken by the Monster.

I can't blame him for that.

"No." I say, knowing very well what will happen next. I don't even need to say more. The next thing I know, the Japanese man walks up with today's torture: whips.

"We will make you talk." He said, his voice taken over by a thick Japanese accent. "Or you won't leave this room alive."

I gritted my teeth as the German unlocked the handcuffs that had chained me. He throws me against the wall, and the next thing I hear is the sound of my own screaming; my own bleeding.

Oh, _. Even if I don't come back, aru, don't fall to the power of the Monster. Stay strong. Be strong, Yao, and don't tell them a thing. Don't tell them...

The last thing I felt was my own body slamming against the earthen floor.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope you all liked this! It's one of my first attempts at writing in this style. The next part will have some more wicked awesome, totally bad reader._


	53. Monster (China x Reader) Part 3

It had been two hours now. Normally, you'd be able to wait many times this long in a military situation, but today, you knew that Yao's life depended on time. You couldn't wait any longer.

"Francis, is he ready yet?" You hissed, your voice barely above a whisper. Even though the night sky was black and there wasn't anyone around, you knew that Nazis could pop up out of anywhere. You had to be near-silent in order to survive.

The blonde man who was crouching next to you and the brick wall shook his head. "He is still working. It shouldn't be long though, _."

You were annoyed by that answer. But even your dissatisfaction couldn't speed up progress. Arthur was still working away at the lock, and you'd just have to wait until he was finished. Meanwhile, your mind was running on over-time mode. You couldn't stop thinking about Yao. How was he doing? Had they hurt him badly? Was he still ali-?

No. You weren't even going to think about that. You had to believe that he was alive. You had to.

"_,"

You turned your head to the right. Ivan was the one who had said your name.

"Arthur's done." The tall Russian man said. "We should get moving, da?"

You sharply nodded your head. You, Francis, Ivan, and Alfred snuck into the large brick building with Francis in the lead. The room you entered wasn't as dark as the night sky outside; an eerie light was cast down onto the floor from a dirty light bulb that hung from the ceiling by a bare wire. A cold breeze drifted through a glass-less window, causing goose bumps to appear on your arms.

"Alright, everyone," Arthur's British-accented voice spoke up softly, causing you to cast your attention upon him. "The door is unlocked, but I have to warn you about one thing." Everyone listened carefully. "I heard some German voices over there. If you're not careful, you'll get caught." He locked eyes with you as he continued, "We're here to rescue Yao. According to our information, he's here with some other prisoners who are being interrogated. If we can find the others, we'll take them out as well."

So it was settled. You'd be split up to search for Yao. You and Alfred were a team, and Ivan, Francis, and Arthur were the second team. Your goal was simply to find Yao and get him out of here.

And you **were **going to find him.

* * *

_Author's Note: Third installment of this series! How are you guys enjoying this? Thank you all so much for the positive feedback so far!_


	54. Monster (China x Reader) Part 4

Getting in had been the easy part. Sneaking around was proving to be a lot more difficult.

Yao must have been a pretty important prisoner, because there were guards everywhere. It was taking you and Alfred a really long time to stay hidden from the guards, much less get past them. Finally, the two of you found yourselves in an inner chamber of the building.

"I'll go ahead." Alfred whispered to you. "You stay here. I'll signal you when I'm ready." The American peeked his head around the corner of a wall, and just when he was starting to walk around it...

"Ve! Mei, we're going to get caught!"

In less than a heartbeat, Alfred whipped around and hid against the wall. You couldn't believe how close the two of you had been to becoming prisoners yourselves. It was now a reality that with one false move, your whole mission could be compromised.

"Feliciano, be quiet." A timid, quiet, Oriental-sounding voice spoke up. "If you don't listen to what I say, he won't be able to eat."

"Ve; but Mei, how do you know where he is anyways?"

"I overhead Kiku and Ludwig talking about it last night. You have to trust me."

You and Alfred exchanged a glance. These two - an Asian girl and an Italian guy - didn't sound like they were very over-confident in what they were doing.

"But what if we get caught? And why didn't we bring this guy some pasta? That German prisoner food is gross!"

"Feliciano, I think that Yao will appreciate all we can give him."

Your heart skipped a beat. Yao? They were helping out your Yao? You had to talk to them.

You looked over at Alfred. His blue eyes were narrowed in uncertainty. He knew exactly what you were thinking. If you talked to these people, one of two things would happen. Either they would help you, since it seemed like they were giving Yao food against the rules, but on the other hand, they could be faking. If you talked to them, they could also be ready with guns and Nazi backup. What could you do?

"I'm going," You silently mouthed to Alfred.

The American's eyebrows furrowed, and he grabbed at your arm. Unfortunately for him, you were already moving. You could hear him curse under his breath as you walked towards the two members of the enemy.

They were only a few yards between you and their backs now. As you inched closer, your heart started thumping madly. But no - you couldn't fall to your inner fear. You had to face them. You had to take a chance. After all, it was for Yao, wasn't it?

So, summoning all of your courage, you spoke up.

"Where is Yao?"

* * *

_Author's Note: Oooh, I leave it hanging once again! At the rate this is going, I think this thing will have way more than the original 4 or 5 parts. We're already on part 4, and I'm not done with my plotting yet. How are you guys enjoying this? I'm loving your comments so far. As for Mystery fan, thanks for your continuous plot ideas! They're really awesome, and they're really appreciated. I know there wasn't much 'bad' reader this chapter, but just wait. Mwhahahaha!  
I like leaving you all in suspense._


	55. Monster (China x Reader) Part 5

"Where is Yao?"

The Oriental girl was the first one to respond.

"You know the prisoner?" She asked, her voice quiet and cautious.

You nodded. "Yes, we're on the same military team. We're..." Okay, now you were going to tell this random girl in an Axis camp the entire history of you and Yao's relationship? Not happening. "We're very close." You finally said, deciding to keep your explanation brief and simple.

"Dude, we need to get him out of here." A new voice entered the conversation. When you looked behind you, you saw Alfred standing there. So the American had decided to come out of his hiding after all.

You turned your gaze back to the girl and asked, "How is he?"

The black-haired girl furrowed her eyebrows. "He has not been well. You see-"

"Ve, they've been hurting him!"

Your head snapped to the left. A blue-uniformed brunette stood there, his eyes half-shut and his body shaking with fear.

You narrowed your eyes. "Who's been hurting him?"

The Italian shook his head. "I-I can't tell!"

He couldn't tell you who had been hurting Yao? Was this guy for real?

"Listen to me." You said slowly, trying to keep a control on your mixed emotions. "I need to find Yao, and I'm going to do it either with or without your help. But it would be great if you could share your information," you suddenly remembered his name. "Feliciano."

"Please," The girl stepped up to you, gently placing her hands on top of yours. With a bit of surprise, you realized that, while in your 'talk' to Feliciano, your hands had balled up into fists. "He's only sixteen. He doesn't even want to be in this war, and neither do I."

"Does that mean you can help us?" Alfred asked.

The girl nodded. "We were just about to bring Yao food. He... he hasn't been getting anything to eat, and they've been torturing him very badly." She shifted her gaze to the ground, obviously nervous and scared about making an alliance with the enemy. "Feliciano and I will help you, and... and in return, can you please help us get out of here?"

Something in the girl's eyes made you believe her. What was it? Desperation? A tiny sliver of hope?

"Alright," You finally agreed. "We'll work together, and then we'll all get out of here."

The girl let out a shaky breath. "Thank you." She said, removing her hands from yours. "Thank you both very much."

"I'm Alfred." Your search partner said, a smile spreading across his face. "She's _," He pointed to you. "We already know he's Feliciano." He motioned to the now only kind of scared Italian. "What's your name? He said it was, like, May, or Mee, or something like that."

The Oriental girl allowed herself to smile a bit. "Mei. My name is Mei."

You nodded. "Alright, Mei, let's get moving."

Mei nodded back in turn. Now that you really looked at her, you noticed that she was holding a small bowl of food for Yao.

Yeah, this alliance was going to work out well.

"We've got a man to rescue."

* * *

_Author's Note: The next part involves Francis, Arthur, and Ivan, as well as Roderich and Gilbert! Yay! In case you all haven't noticed, I'm keeping these parts at about 500 words each (not including my notes), so there are still quite a few to come. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, and please continue to do so! :D_


	56. Monster (China x Reader) Part 6

"You should be quiet now. I might accidently strangle you if you don't, and that wouldn't be very good, would it?"

Arthur turned his gaze to Ivan. "Keep it down, Ivan." He hissed to the Russian who literally looked like he was about to snap the poor Austrian's neck in half. "We came here to bloody well free prisoners, not capture them. Let's not make a mess, shall we?"

Ivan's mouth immediately turned up into a smile, but although he looked happy on the inside, Arthur could tell that he was still annoyed by the Austrian's pleas for freedom.

"Arthur?" Francis walked over to the Brit, a look on his face almost the same as the one Ivan was wearing. "This self-important German is being far too much of a hassle. I say we should hit them on their heads and bury them." He shot a withering look at the silver-haired man he was grabbing by the wrists.

"I'm Prussian, you _dummkopf._" The silver-haired man growled, trying to wrestle his way out of Francis's grip.

Arthur pulled out his gun and pointed it at the Prussian. "Shut up. I'm almost ready to go with the bloody Frenchman's suggestion."

"Please, don't hurt us." The German-accented Austrian looked over at Arthur, a pleading look in his eyes. "I don't even want to be here. If it weren't for Hitler and his threats against my family, trust me, sir, I would not be here, I swear!"

"Yeah, that's what the cry-baby says." The Prussian rolled his eyes. "I'm far too awesome to be pushed into something by Hitler."

"Then why are you here?" Ivan asked with a cold smile.

There was silence.

"I thought so." Arthur said dryly. He shook his head before turning his attention to both of the prisoners. "We are the ones with the guns, so I suggest that the two of you keep quiet."

Francis pulled out his own gun and brushed his finger over the trigger. This was enough to cause both of the prisoners to shut their traps.

Arthur inwardly sighed. In a hushed tone, he said, "Let's get a move on. Ivan, I think you'll be able to handle both of them. Francis, keep your gun on them."

The men obeyed Arthur's orders. Slowly and quietly, the five men began to walk down the hallway, all of them wishing that they weren't in the place they were in.

"Arthur," Francis walked up to the Brit, his gun still trained on the two prisoners whom Ivan was taking care of. "We've almost been through this whole building, and yet we cannot find _ and Alfred! That stupid American might have gotten my poor _cheri_ caught."

Under normal circumstances, Arthur would have yelled at Francis for calling _ his. But right now, they all had to be careful. Their very lives depended upon it.

"I think we just need to-"

Suddenly, the scuffling of feet was heard. Arthur and the others stood still, exactly where they were, and didn't dare move. Arthur's heart was beating so hard that he was sure it would shoot right out of his chest. What was going on? He was sure that there hadn't been guards in this area before.

A shadow began to take shape at the end of the hall.

_Bloody hell._ Arthur thought to himself. _We're doomed._

* * *

_Author's Note: We're doomed... it just made me giggle inside. I'm going to bed soon, so I didn't want to make this super-long, and it's already around the 500 words that I aim each chapter to be. The next chapter will involve Gilbert getting his butt kicked. Well, either the next chapter or the one after that.  
What do you guys think so far?_


	57. Monster (China x Reader) Part 7

"Freeze!"

A startled gasp escaped from your lips. _No way, _you thought to yourself, your heart pounding in fear. _The Nazis couldn't have caught us!_

"Arthur? Dude, why are you pointing a gun at me?"

Alfred's words washed a sense of relief over you. With an ever-beating heart, you peeked around the corner. Arthur, Francis, Ivan, and two random guys you had never seen before were all standing there. You figured that the five of them were just as relieved as you were to see that there were no Nazis involved.

"Who's that?" Francis asked, pointing behind you.

"What? Oh," You turned your head, seeing Mei behind you. "She's Mei. She and Feliciano," you motioned to the brunette Italian who was cowering behind Alfred (you figured that he'd done that in the split second that Arthur had yelled "Freeze!"), "are helping us to find Yao. They know where he is."

* * *

*That awkward moment where the POV switches to Gilbert*

It was her. The random girl who walked up to me and my un-awesome captors was in that picture I found in the Chinese man's pocket.

_"What's this?" I asked with a smirk, looking down at the photograph in my hands._

_"Please, aru!" The pitiful Chinese prisoner, Wang Yao, looked up at me, a pleading look in his eyes. "She's my girlfriend. That's the only picture I have of her, aru!"_

_Girlfriend? This stupid, narrow-eyed loser had a girlfriend?_

_I threw back my head and laughed. "She must be all beauty and no brains. What kind of an idiot would take someone as un-awesome as you? Look at you!" I snickered and pointed at the man's long, messy black hair. "You have hair like a freakin' pansy. Heck, if your chest wasn't so flat, I'd think you were a girl; an ugly girl, that is!"_

_"Please," Yao didn't seem to be affected by my insulting. "I need that picture, aru. She's the most precious thing in the world to me, and that picture reminds me-"_

_"Idiot," I sneered, stuffing the picture in my pocket just to break him. "You're not even going to survive this place, so why keep a picture of your stupid girlfriend?"_

_Rage filled the beaten man's eyes. "_ is not stupid, aru!" He stood up and tried to punch me, but all of those days of brutal torture and foodlessness had gotten to him. I swatted him away like a fly and watched him drop to the ground._

_"That's what you get for being such a pansy, you loser."_

It was the same girl from the photograph.

"_?" I said, narrowing my crimson eyes at her.

"You know her?" The Russian captor behind me asked, a hint of malice in his tone.

_Mein Gott _**(my God)**, that guy was scary.

The girl was looking at me suspiciously now, here e/c eyes full of distrust. "You met Yao, didn't you?"

I was shocked. How the hell did this girl know that? It's not like she could have seen me through the picture of her or something equally un-awesome.

"Yeah, I did!" I said, pulling myself up higher. "Your picture was in his pocket." A smirk began to appear on my face. "He was a deluded pansy. Someone un-awesome like him couldn't have gotten a hot chick like-"

**BOOM!**

And that's when my vision went black.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm so lazy with this story lately. DX You'll see what happened from your POV next part. Hehehe... *evil giggles* I'm sure you all know what you did to Gilbert, though._


	58. Monster (China x Reader) Part 8

**BOOM!**

Who. The hell. Did he think. He was?

With a heaving chest and a look that could kill, you stepped back from the unconscious body of the silver-haired man. "I dare you to say something like that again." You hissed, glaring down at him.

Everyone in the corridor looked shocked. The jaws of Arthur, Francis, and the other prisoner were practically touching the ground. Feliciano was whimpering in fear (oh great, now you'd scared him), Mei was staring at you in awe, Ivan was smirking, and Alfred was... wait, where was Alfred?

A hand slapped you on the shoulder from behind.

"Dude, that was wicked!"

Oh, well that's where Alfred was.

You turned around and smiled tightly at him. "We need to get going." Your voice cracked a little. Even though it had felt amazing to punch that jerk in the face, you were now even more desperate to find Yao. For all you knew, he could be getting tortured right now. There was no time to lose.

"Um, m-miss?"

You looked over at the other prisoner. "Yes?"

The Austrian gulped, looking a little nervous after your display of strength. "I believe I may know where your boyfriend is."

"Then why did you not say so before?" Francis frowned at the man. "_ has been waiting this entire time for nothing! You-"

Arthur frowned and smacked Francis. Before the Frenchman could protest, Arthur turned towards the Austrian. "Roderich, is it?"

The said man nodded hesitantly.

"Well," Arthur said. "You go with Ivan, Alfred, and _ to find Yao. Ivan, Francis, and I will take care of that God-forsaken jerk." He shot a withering look at the still-KO'd Prussian.

You nodded sharply. "Alright, let's go."

"It's over here." Roderich began to lead the way, with Ivan close behind him. You and Alfred followed the two. After about five minutes of walking, you realized that you had totally forgotten about Feliciano and Mei! Well, the least you could do was hope that Francis and Arthur had taken them with you. After all, they had been helping Yao.

Yao...

"How far away are we now?" Alfred's voice pulled you out of your thoughts.

Roderich frowned, looking around the hallway that you were all in now. "It should just be a few more turns now. We're almost there."

Ivan smiled. "I hope you're telling us the truth... for your sake."

Roderich's face went white at that.

"F-follow me," The Austrian muttered, pushing up his glasses and slowly beginning to walk forward again. "We have to-"

Suddenly, the air was filled with an ear-piercing scream!

Roderich whipped around. "_, he's in the room just ahead."

But you didn't hear a word that left Roderich's mouth.

You were too busy running.

They had Yao.

* * *

_Author's Note: Whew, I worked on this for you guys today. I honestly didn't want to, but I did it for my epic readers! Now I'm off to listen to Paramore and plan for NaNoWriMo. Adios, amigos/amigas._


	59. Monster (China x Reader) Part 9

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

The sound of the whip was rhythmic now. The pain never felt any worse, because it was always at the constant state of agony. I wanted out. Right now, I just wanted to die.

_I'm sorry, _,_ I thought as yet another laceration opened on my blood-red back. _But I just don't think I can take this any more, aru. I love you, but I..._

A wave of nausea overcame me, and I slumped to the ground.

"Get up, Wang." That cursed voice. I had learned to strongly dislike that voice.

As I slowly tried to stand, coughing and gagging as I did so, those hateful brown eyes pierced into me like razors would pierce into warm flesh. The Japanese man who was the beholder of these eyes was named Kiku Honda. I don't know why he was involved in this war. I don't know why he would want to be in this war. I just know that the war had taken over his soul, and that his eyes were now hollow.

Unfeeling.

"I... I can't..." I slumped down to the ground again. Dizziness was overtaking my body, and I knew that I wouldn't hold out much longer.

"Tell us the information about your precious Allies, and we will let you go."

**CRACK!**

A scream left my mouth, and with a final battle to stay on my knees, my body finally gave out. My strength was next to nothing, and my body hit the floor.

I was sure that I was a goner.

"What the hell are you doing?" The sudden shout caused my eyes to flicker open.

__? _Her name flashed across my mind. That sure sounded like _. But why would she be here? Why would she...

Suddenly, I realized that I was no longer being whipped. What had happened to Kiku? Why wasn't Ludwig Beilschmidt, the Nazi officer supervising Kiku, saying anything about the sudden lack of torture? All at once, I realized that someone must have overpowered the enemy. But who could it have been? I didn't think that-

"Yao!"

Before my exhausted mind could register what was happening, I felt a warm hand press gently against the side of my face, and another one clasped one of my hands, sending a jolt of warmth through my body. I had forgotten what warmth felt like.

"Yao, baby," Beautiful, concerned e/c eyes met my own, causing me to realize just who this was. It was _. Even though I couldn't imagine what on Earth she was doing in this prison, it was her.

"We're going to get you out of here, love." _ continued, looking stronger than I'd ever seen her before.

"I..." I attempted to smile. "I love... you..."

"Shh," She softly placed a finger to my lips. "I love you too, but save your strength, okay? We're going to need to bandage you up before taking you anywhere."

A thought crossed my mind. "_..." I said. "The Japanese... man... where...?"

_ smiled a little. "It's okay, Yao, he's been taken care of."

Thoughts and emotions began piling up in my mind. _ was safe. She was with me. I was going to live.

And somehow, knowing all that, I fell asleep in peace.

* * *

_Author's Note: Part nine has been successfully written! What do you think? We're almost done... and then I can get to a funny Poland x Reader I've had in my head for a few days now!_


	60. Monster (China x Reader) Part 10 (last)

_Author's Note: This is the last installment of the Monster series. Dear me, I've grown quite attached to this one, even though I'm glad it's finally over. It's ten parts, compared to the four parts I thought it'd be in the beginning. XD Who enjoyed this one? Also... I make Alfred say 'swell' near the end of the story. I couldn't resist. After all, it's that era! XD_

* * *

You walked over to where your husband sat on the porch of your wonderful, three-bedroom house. Walking up the handful of stairs to get there, however, asked for a little more concentration. You put one of your hands on your belly, which was at least three times its size, and one hand on the railing, just to drag your pregnant self over to where Yao was sitting.

"_,"

A smile lit up your face as your husband of a year and a half called your name. You wobbled over to where he was sitting on the porch swing, and gently seated yourself down beside him. "Hey, love," You gave him a quick kiss before leaning back on the swing. "When are the others getting here?"

"Francis is already in the kitchen, aru." Yao said. "Arthur and Ivan are in there with him, as they don't believe that he can make anything decent."

You chuckled and leaned your head on Yao's shoulder. "I'd be more scared about the latter two making us dinner."

Yao smiled. "I agree."

"Are Alfred and Mei coming?" You asked, a hopeful tint to your voice. You see, all of your friends, your husband, and you had been involved with the notorious World War Two. That's how you'd all met. You, Yao, Francis, Arthur, Ivan, and Alfred had all been on the same team in the army. While rescuing Yao from the Nazis, you had met and became friends with Mei. Now, you and Yao were married and expecting a baby, and Alfred and Mei had just started dating. You smiled as you realized yet again just how lucky all of you were to be alive, right here and now. You had never heard what had happened to the enemy's men - you only assumed that Kiku, Roderich, Ludwig, and Gilbert had either died fighting or gone home to their families at the end of the war.

"Yo, Wang family! You guys didn't start eating without me and my epic Mei, did you?"

You sat up from your relaxed position on the porch seat. "Hey, Alfred! Hi Mei!" You greeted the two with a wave of your hand. "How's everything going?"

"Totally awesome, dude," Alfred said, his arm around his Taiwanese girlfriend. "You should have gotten Mei to cook for dinner tonight, you guys. She made us lunch today, and it was totally wicked."

Mei blushed lightly and shook her head. "No, it's not really as good as he says."

You laughed. "Knowing Alfred, I'm sure it's that times one hundred."

Mei smiled a little, but before she could say anything, Yao spoke up.

"We should all be getting inside now, aru." He said. "The food will be ready any time, and we don't want it to get cold on us."

"Swell, dude! Come on, sweetie," Alfred smiled and took Mei's hand. "Let's go inside." And off the two went.

"We should really be getting in too." You said, starting to stand up.

"Wait, _."

You paused, looking at Yao. "What is it?"

He smiled down at you. "I love you, _."

You couldn't help but smile in return. Yao sure was the sweetest. "I love you too, Yao."

"And I love you too, baby." He rubbed your belly.

You giggled and swatted Yao's hand away. "Come on, we've got to go. I bet everyone's getting suspicious."

He pressed a quick kiss to your forehead before standing up and extending his hand to you. "Alright then, come on, _."

You grinned and took his hand, allowing him to help you up. "Let's go."

_The monster had finally died. Instead of being filled with hatred, despair, and hopelessness, the world was now ready to stand up and build itself up again. Instead of the monster, now, the world was beginning to grow... love._


	61. Because I Love You (Romano x Reader)

_Author's Note: Starfire67 requested a Sick!RomanoxReader a while back. I've decided to stick to the 100-word-ish style drabble for this one. Also, I won't get much done in the next while (for any of my stories) because I'm starting Grade Ten in a few days! Woohoo!_

"_, get outta here." Lovino mumbled feverishly, turning his head as to avoid the spoonful of medicine you were holding out. "Why the hell won't you just leave me alone?"

You chuckled, maneuvering your spoon around carefully before finding your chance and putting it into Lovino's mouth. "Because I care about you too much, Lovino."

Cue the Italian's face turning bright red.

"Screw you."

"I love you too."


End file.
